


Cookie Cleanup

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Messy, Oral Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has fun with the Reader as she bakes cookies for Valentine’s Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> Got my cherry popped with this fic as it’s the first time I’ve written Benny. I apologize for the lack of fluff.

The kitchen was a complete mess but you didn’t care. You didn’t bake often and the mess you made was a big reason as you hated to clean up afterward. However, you felt like making something special for Valentine’s Day. The counter was covered with dots of butter and droplets of milk, which were dusted with flour and sprinkled with sugar. That wouldn’t have been a big deal but on top of that was a cluster of bowls and measuring cups that cluttered the counter. It didn’t matter, though, you were carefree, listening to [Gloria Estefan’s Conga](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fg8v6cZ21vlc&t=OGUxMjI3YTZkZTU1ZGYxYzc2MTA0NmJmMGQwMmIzYWFlZTJhMjU2YyxmbU9GQnVXag%3D%3D) and wearing that apron you’ve owned forever but never wore until today. **  
**

Needing more space to finish up your recipe, you moved to the closest, cleanest surface at a nearby table to layout out your baking sheets. You began placing spoonfuls of cookie dough, shimmying your shoulders and mindlessly singing along in between each scoop. Just as you placed the last cookie on the sheet, you heard familiar footsteps approach behind you and a whistle joining the chorus of the fast-paced dance song.

Benny wrapped his strong arms around your waist, placing his head on your shoulder, peeking onto the table.

“Hey, good lookin, what’cha cookin?” he asked in his sunny, Southern drawl.

You chuckled, “Making some sweet treats.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“Just in a mood to have some fun in the kitchen,” you said sweetly.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, “well, I’m in a mood to have some fun in the kitchen too.” He pressed your waist closer to him and bent his head down to give you a kiss on your neck as you angled your head giving him access to your sweet spot. You giggled feeling his beard tickle you, but when you felt the warmth of his mouth starting to suck, you gave a little moan.

**_Beep_ **

“Oh, the oven’s ready. Hold on, I got to put these in to bake,” you broke out of his embrace, grabbing both baking sheets and bending down to place them in the oven, realizing at the last second that you were wearing those shorts that make the curves of your ass look amazing. You took your time, slowly standing up so as to give him ample time to admire your curvy behind.

“How long do they need to be in there for?” Benny asked, approaching you as he kept gazing up and down your body.

“About 10 minutes”

“Then, we gotta hurry,” he bent down grabbing you at your waist, lifting you up over his broad shoulders.

“Benny!” you squealed.

“We’re wasting precious cookie time darlin’”, he joked, carrying you back to the kitchen table, “take these off”, he said playfully patting your butt before he put you down.

You slipped off your shorts and panties, placing your elbows and palms flat on the kitchen table then looked over your shoulder. You saw Benny tossing his boxers aside and admired his strong, thick build and muscular arms until you glanced down. He was slowly stroking his hard cock in his hand, gazing at you with his icy blue eyes.

“Love that you’re eager hun, but you’re gonna have to take your top off too”, Benny drawled as you scrambled to strip yourself but interrupted, “but, keep the apron on. I like it on you.”

You smirked at him.

Bent over the kitchen table in nothing but an apron, Benny steadied your hips with his strong hands before guiding the head of his cock to your pussy, gliding along your folds feeling the slickness.

“I love that you’re ready for me,” he praised you.

He didn’t waste any time as he slowly rocked into you with shallow thrusts going a little deeper each time, making you quiver each time he pulled out. With one final push, he thrust deeply into you and stilled, tearing a cry from your lips at the feeling of him fully seated within you

“That’s it, Y/N, I love hearing you.”

“F-fuck Benny, please keep moving.”

At your command, he began pumping at a steady pace and you started to pant. The smell of freshly baked cookies started to waft through the kitchen and triggered him to quicken his pace. He began fucking you hard and rough from behind, gripping your hips and hitting your sweet spot.

“Go on sweetheart. I’m almost there’” he groaned.

You dissolved into pleasure, moaning his name as your walls clenched against him. He held onto your hips tightly, as his own hips stuttered and he came grunting loudly. Both of you slumped over the kitchen table trying to catch your breath.

**_Beep_ **

“Talk about good timing,” Benny chuckled slipping out of you, “Now, I get to have some real cookies.”

“Nooo,” you laughed turning around to face him, “no more treats for you until you help me clean up.”

He quirks his eyebrow at you, “You promise?”

“Yes, now come on, those cookies are going to burn if I don’t take them out now.”

“No, darlin’, let me. Don’t want you burning yourself,” Benny offered, quickly removing your apron and draping it around his neck and slipping on the oven gloves. You couldn’t help but giggle at how cute he looked wearing your apron.

He took the cookie sheets and placed them on the kitchen table as you sauntered over to the messy counter, still fully naked. You began stacking up a couple bowls out of the way until you felt Benny’s glove-free hands on your hips.

“Now, if I’m not mistaken someone just promised me treats if I helped clean up.”

“Yeah, but, you gotta let them cool. You can help me clean the counter in the meantime.” You explained, turning around to face him.

Benny’s icy blue gaze remained on your face as he removed the apron and reached behind you placing it on the counter top.

“Hold on,” he demanded.

He grabbed you at your waist, and you held on to his strong arms as he lifted you onto the apron lined counter. Standing between your legs, which were dangling off the counter, he leaned in to give you a sweet, gentle kiss.

“What are you doing?” you chuckled.

“Cleaning up and getting some warm cookies,” he smirked as he began trailing kisses down your neck before he sank to his knees. He placed your legs on his shoulders, moving closer to your entrance and breathing you in. You leaned back, knocking back clutter across the counters.

“Benny,” you mewled.

“Hush, darlin’, I’m helping you clean up,” he murmured against your thigh.

You shivered as he licked the wet trail on your thigh, a mixture of his cum and your juices that dripped from your freshly fucked pussy. As his tongue met your folds, he lightly licked a long stripe up before circling your swollen clit. His tongue was relentless as he dove into you, licking you slowly and purposely.

It didn’t take you long to begin moaning, trying to catch your breath, placing your hand atop his head to encourage him. He knew you were close, pausing to say “go on, sweetheart”, he dove into you one last time, lapping up your clit as you reached your peak and screamed his name.

As you came down from your orgasm, Benny carefully licked you clean being mindful of your oversensitive state. Once he was done he stood between your thighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and winked at you.

“Pack up those real cookies for later. Think I’ve had all the sweet treats I could handle for now.”


End file.
